


Renaissance

by aliya



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan <i>is</i> that guy, and this is your renaissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle III (prompt: that guy). Betaed by [**cats_mother**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cats_mother/).

It happens the day things fall apart. (_Even if you're not sure what you mean by 'things' these days._)

You watch him sit for a minute, head in hands, until he flinches and looks up at you. (_Sideways, like it would hurt to look all the way up._)

"Natalie." You've never heard your name sound like that, as if you were broken -- only you're not. You don't think you ever were. (_You knew he was._)

"Dan? Anthony's. C'mon, slugger." Your voice sounds strange in your head, and you don't remember having ever before called Dan 'slugger'. Next thing you know, you'll find yourself saying 'git along, little doggies'. (_Oh, god, it's happening again._)

There was a time, before Jeremy, before Rebecca, just at the beginning of New York, when you would go home with him instead of alone. Innocent: a beer, _West Coast Update_ (on the bad nights), whatever. He _was_ that guy. You'd both pass out on the couch and wake up tangled together and warm. (_He was always so warm._)

Now he's smoldering, but his embers could die at any minute. And when you walk over to him and kneel to take his face in your hands, you think it's the only thing you know how to do anymore. (_And forgive us our trespasses..._)

He's shaking as he brings his lips to yours, and your mouth opens, tasting what the years have done to him. He moans into you as your tongue traces his lips, and you swallow his sob as he pulls you up onto the couch and your bodies crash together. You think he's stolen a sob of yours, too, but then he slides his hands under your shirt and up your back. You arch into him as you play with the hem of his shirt, and his hands come around and down the front of you. (_Oh, you'd go to hell for sure, if there was one._)

He drags back up you, unbuttoning your blouse as he goes. You pull away to tug his shirt over his head, and your eyes catch, his shining, seeing straight to your core. In a blink, it's too late to save yourselves. (_He couldn't save you._)

From there, everything happens in fast-forward. He turns and pulls you down with him, a smile creeping onto his face for the first time as his fingers tease your nipples through your bra. You bring your hands to his fly, unzipping him painfully slowly. One minute you're devouring his neck; the next, you're at that super-sensitive spot on his ribcage, sucking gently as his hands move down your body. (_Mark him, make this real._)

And by the time all your clothes are off, you've come once already with his two fingers inside of you. You can barely remember your name, let alone how he sounded before he broke you. (_You know it's why you're here._)

His eyes are open, they have been the entire time, and they search your face, pleading as you reach down and guide him inside. Whatever he sees in you in that moment, it must be what he's looking for, and his lips move silently as you begin to move above him. He watches you intently, dragging his fingers across your nipples, down to your hips, before closing around them and starting to arch deliberately into you. You move smoothly, easily, together, and you lean down to kiss him as he moves faster, harder.

And when he arches into you one last time, your name is all you can hear above the beginning of New York. Suddenly, neither of you sounds so broken anymore. His eyes aren't quite so shiny, and you remember that he's that guy, and everything will be okay. (_His renaissance was yours too._)


End file.
